


The Artist and the Adventurer

by ZaneyBiologist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, random Lapris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaneyBiologist/pseuds/ZaneyBiologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The artist was never meant to be friends with the adventurer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artist and the Adventurer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first story I'm posting on here. It's short, and I can't say that this won't be a common thing.

He was an artist, and he believed all artists were bad people. The boy next to him was an adventurer, and he believed all adventurers were good people. He believed all bad people and all good people were never to be friends.

Despite what he believed, the artist with the red hair hid a friendship with the adventurer with the amber eyes behind faux hate. He was surprised when the adventurer took his hand and pulled him off the icy rocks, and he was surprised when the boy with the amber eyes pushed him onto the Lapris that sat in the frigid waters.

The adventurer with the amber eyes and the name of Gold surprised him more with a warm hug and a chaste kiss to the lips.

But what surprised the artist with the red hair the most was the whispered "Hey, Silver, I love you."


End file.
